campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tezcatlipoca
Tezcatlipoca Tezcatlipoca is the god of the night sky, the night winds, hurricanes, the north, the earth, obsidian, enmity, discord, rulership, divination, temptation, jaguars, sorcery, beauty, war and strife. His name in the Nahuatl language is often translated as "Smoking Mirror" and alludes to his connection to obsidian, the material from which mirrors were made in Mesoamerica and which was used for shamanic rituals. In one of the Aztec accounts of creation, Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca joined forces to create the world. Before their act there was only the sea and the crocodilian earthmonster called Cipactli. To attract her, Tezcatlipoca used his foot as bait, and Cipactli ate it. The two gods then captured her, and distorted her to make the land from her body. After that, they created the people, and people had to offer sacrifices to comfort Cipactli for her sufferings. Because of this, Tezcatlipoca is depicted with a missing foot. Another story of creation goes that Tezcatlipoca turned himself into the sun, but Quetzalcoatl couldn’t bear his enemy ruling the universe, so he knocked Tezcatlipoca out of the sky. Angered, Tezcatlipoca turned into a jaguar and destroyed the world. Quetzalcoatl replaced him and started the second age of the world and it became populated again. Tezcatlipoca overthrew Quetzalcoatl when he sent a great wind that devastated the world, and what people who survived were turned into monkeys. Tlaloc, the god of rain, became the sun, but Quetzalcoatl sent down fire which destroyed the world again, except for a few humans who survived who were turned into birds. Chalchihuitlicue the Water Goddess became the sun, but the world was destroyed by floods, with what people survived being turned into fish. Tezcatlipoca also uses sorcery and cunning to exact His will, in addition to warrior might. He is also a princely god, a patron of the nobility. However, He was also the patron of slaves, who were considered His "beloved children." Those who treated their slaves poorly were punished by Him. His children reside in Barrack A along with along with children of Quetzalcoatl. Powers Offensive *Tezcatlipoca's children are able to summon a weapon out of darkness. However, this cannot be larger than the person who conjured. *Tezcatlipoca's children are able to dominate a person by adding charisma to it. However, the longer it lasts, the higher the toll. Defensive *Tezcatlipoca's children can produce smoke which can obscure the vision of others and confuses the opponent. *Tezcatlipoca's children can create a force-field of hurricane-like winds which halts projectile weapons around the conjurer. *Tezcatlipoca's children can hide themselves by bending shadows around them, concealing them. Passive *Children of Tezcatlipoca are stronger during the night. *Children of Tezcatlipoca can see a dark atmosphere or environment as though it were well-lit. *Children of Tezcatlipoca can communicate with jaguars though they cannot be commanded.. Supplementary *Children of Tezcatlipoca can teleport through the darkness at extreme speeds. However, the further it is, the more it exhausts the user. *Children of Tezcatlipoca are able to detect supernatural forces and see them at will. *Children of Tezcatlipoca can induce a state of false premonition in others causing them to panic for a short period of time. Leadership Power *In rare cases, children of Tezcatlipoca are able to summon a mirror made out of primeval darkness. A powerful object, the mirror can absorb attacks made by the people or trap a person in it Traits *Children of Tezcatlipoca are charismatic and are excellent leaders *Children of Tezcatlipoca are able to divine using mirrors. *Children of Tezcatlipoca prefer the dark and are immune to nyctophobia. Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Immortals